


Consejos sobre gatos

by ntl209



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Time Skip, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntl209/pseuds/ntl209
Summary: Cómo domar al "gato del demonio".
Kudos: 2





	Consejos sobre gatos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

—¡No otra vez! —Se quejaba Naruto mientras caminaban hacia el bosque, lugar en el que probablemente estaba "el gato del demonio", como le gustaba decirle cada vez que tocaba ir a atraparlo, puesto que no paraba de escaparse.

La dueña pagaba para que fueran en su busqueda, por lo que "encontrar al gato" se convertía en una misión de rango D, un rango que ya comenzaba a hartar a Naruto. Porque quería una misión de rango A, o B, incluso aceptaría una C si con eso al menos avanzaba a algo que en nada se pareciera a cuidar bebés, arreglar jardínes, buscar mascotas perdidas y demases misiones que, según Naruto, eran para niños.

—¡Cállate! —Era ya la sexta vez en el día que el rubio se quejaba del gato Tora, por lo que era comprensible que Sakura se hubiera irritado y decidido a gritarle.

—¿¡Dónde está Sasuke, ttebayo?! —Se preguntó en voz alta Naruto, intentando distraer a la del mal genio para que no lo golpeara o le siguiera gritando.

De inmediato la típica expresión que ponía Sakura cuando se preparaba para dar un puñetazo, cambió a una preocupada.

En su interior, repetía algo semejante a "después verás, Naruto" con un tono amenazador.

—¿Dónde estará Sasuke-kun? —gimió Sakura, luego de mirar de un lado a otro y comprobar que Naruto estaba en lo correcto: no se le veía por ningún lado—. ¡Vamos a buscarlo!

—Primero atrapen al gato —habló por primera vez Kakashi sensei, como siempre, sin alzar la cabeza de su distintivo libro naranja—. Sasuke puede esperar —agregó para consternación de la de ojos verdes y regocijo del de azules.

Más tiempo sin tener que verlo, pensaba feliz.

—Aquí está Tora —Naruto y Sakura se sobresaltaron por la repentina aparición del Uchiha, en cuyos brazos sostenía al dormido gato.

—¡No te aparezcas así...! —empezó el rubio, su dicha ya abandonando todo su cuerpo para que la frustración y un leve enojo se hicieran cargo.

—¿Por qué no intenta huir el gato? —La pregunta de Sakura detuvo cualquier palabra que fuera a salir de la boca de Naruto e interrumpió la lectura de Kakashi, quién alzó la cabaza para comprobar, junto con el rubio y la de pelo rosa, que efectivamente el gato se aferraba a la camisa del Uchiha, quien no contestó por andar acariciando el marrón pelaje del felino.

Parecía su primera siesta en años, y hasta la dueña se había sorprendido cuando vio a su queridísimo gato rendido en los brazos de Sasuke, quien no dudó en darle un par de consejos sobre cómo tratar al mencionado animal (alegando que este se molestaba o ponía nervioso por los sofocantes mimos de su dueña).

La dueña escuchaba con atención, porque tampoco quería que su querida Tora se le escapara tan seguido.

Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto y el tercer Hokage solo podían observar boquiabiertos mientras Sasuke miraba con cariño al gato al mismo tiempo que hablaba (como se lo haría a un niño sobre los cuidados de un bebé), de lo que solían hacer los gatos y cuándo era el mejor momento de abrazarlo y cuánta era la fuerza necesaria para tal acto y...

—¡Oh, gracias Uchiha-kun! ¡Muchisímas gracias! —repetía la señora después, recibiendo en brazos al gato para sostenerlo como si fuera un jarrón de vidrio: se había tomado muy en serio las palabras del Uchiha.

Y, luego de despedirse educadamente de los presentes (cuyos ojos veían a la nada), se fue.

—¿Qué? Antes tenía un gato —Se justificó Sasuke, al ver las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros, su sensei y el tercer Hokage.


End file.
